His Butler Caring
by Sexy-Yaoi-Lover
Summary: Ciel is really sick, so Sebastian takes care of him. Ciel is confused by his feelings. Almost finished.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel's head throbbed. His body ached. Chills ran through him. He had never been so sick in his life. A hand on his forhead took his temperature, then everthing went black again. Forever it seemed he drifted in and out of consciousness. He remembered someone helping him drink, placing a cool cloth on his head, dim candle light and someone sitting next to him... someone...

"Se..bas..tian?" He tried to say, but it came out in a whisper. He tried to reach his hand out, to feel Sebastian close to him, but he could barely move his hand at all.

'Why am I reaching for him?'

"My Lord" Sebastian said, taking Ciel's hand in his own.  
>"Try and go back to sleep. You need your rest"<br>Sebastian pulled the blankets back up around his chin then took his hand again.

'Why is he...' Everything faded again.

Ciel oppened his eyes and tried to look around. The pressure in his head wasnt as bad as it had been. He could almost sit up completely, but he still had a fever which was causing him to shiver. He was covered in a cold sweat and chills kept making him even colder, like the winter wind that robs you of the only warmth you have. Then he realized Sebastian wasnt there, and for a moment was scared. Quietly the door oppened and Sebastian was there, carrying a silver tray. He set the tray down and began pooring some strong smelling tea into a cup.

"Sebastian.." Ciel said softly, reaching for him again, and again he didnt know why.

"My Lord, your awake" Sebastian didnt take his hand this time, which made him sad. Right now all he wanted was Sebastian, and he didnt know why. The warmth of Sebastian's hand on his head as he took Ciels temperature seemed to be the only thing that realieved a little of the cold he was feeling.  
>Still thinking of his touch, Ciel didnt realize Sebastian had finished pooring the tea and was trying to help Ciel sit up all the way.<p>

"Would you like to sit in the chair infront of the fireplace, Master? I'll make a fire, that along with the tea should get rid of your fever"

"Yes" Ciel struggled to say as he tried getting out of bed. He put his feet down, but when he tried to walk, he only got a few steps before his legs gave way. The moment he should have hit the ground, he stopped falling, but he wasnt on the floor. Looking up, the only thing he saw was Sebastians eyes, and a look of worry on his face.

"Master? Are you alright?"  
>The worry wasnt just in his face, but in his voice too.<p>

"Im fine" Ciel said, trying to stand. Instead of helping him up, Sebastian carried him, grabbing a blanket and wrapping him in it before setting him down in the chair. Ciel didnt oppen his eyes, didnt have the strength to. He heard a match striking, and a few moments later felt the warmth of the fire.

He felt Sebastian come closer.

"Here young master. Drink this. It'll help"

Ciel oppened his eyes and took the cup. After a few sips he felt a little better, more awake. He sat up straighter and looked into the fire. When he had finished the tea Sebastian took the cup and put it on the tray.

"I've told the staff not to come up, in case they catch what you have."

Ciel nodded and looked at Sebastian, but his back was to Ciel as he added more wood to the fire. Ciel wanted nothing more then for him to turn around so he could see his eyes,.. those eyes, that just by looking at him could make Ciel's heart race.

"Sebastian" Ciel said, without thinking.

"Yes, master?" He said, turing.

Ciel tried to think of a questian to ask, which was a little hard. Even harder was trying to keep the heat from his cheeks.

"Has there been anything from the Queen?"

"No, my Lord" Sebastian said and picked up the tray, then carried it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel stared into the fire, waiting for Sebastian to come back... He seemed to be taking forever and Ciel wondered if he should call him.

'Why do I feel like this?' He couldnt help but wonder. 'Do I love him?'

He knew the answer before he even thought the question, but that was impossible. How could he love Sebastian? Was there a way they could be together?

"Why do I love him.." Ciel whispered. "I just wish I knew if Sebastian feels the same.."

"About what, my Lord?"

Ciel froze and his heart stopped. For a second he couldnt breathe. Had he heard?

"That im dieing."

Sebastian laughed which made Ciel's heart flutter.

"Your not going to die my Lord, your simply sick."

"Well I feel like I should be"

'Maybe he didnt hear..'

"Nonsence. You just need to rest."

Sebastian fixed his bed then handed Ciel the paper before sitting down on a stool at the edge of the room. When the fire began to die down Sebastian stood up to put more wood on.

"Let it go out. I feel much better now"

"Yes, My Lord" Sebastian said kneeling. Then stood to walk back to the stool. Ciel put his hand out, lightly touching Sebastians arm as he walked by. Sebastian stopped and looked down.

"Yes, master?"

"Sit" Ciel hesitated. "Site next to me, in the chair"

Sebastian seemed a little confused, but pulled the other chair a little closer to Ciel and sat in it. Even though he pretended to read the paper he stole a glance at Sebastian every chance he got. He couldnt keep his heart from racing. He knew Sebastian noticed.

"Young Master, are you feeling alright? Do you need to lie down?" He said standing.

"No, im fine. Sit back down."

"Yes, master."

Sebastian sat back down and stared into the dieing fire. Ciel saw him out the corner of his eye;  
>Raven black hair, those red eyes, one hand resting lightly on the arm rest closest to Ciel...<br>Ciel looked back at the paper. Withough thinking or moving his eyes, Ciel's heart pounded as he moved his hand, and put it on Sebastians.

"Master..?" Sebastian looked at him puzzled. Ciel looked over at him, eyes locking. Ciel felt like he was floating, like he was being drawn to him, but Sebastian didnt move, so Ciel looked away and removed his hand. Sebastian looked back at the last of the smoldering embers in the fireplace.

Ciel's eyes started to get blurry.

'He dosent ..'  
>Tears started welling.<p>

'He dosent,..'  
>They started falling.<p>

"You dont love me"

Sebastian looked over at him, supprised.

"Master?"

"You,. Dont love me..."  
>More tears started falling. He couldnt help it.<p>

Sebastian was infront of him, hankercheif in hand, wipeing away his tears. Putting his hand under Ciel's chin, he lifted his face. Ciel looked away.

"Master,.. Please look at me."

Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes, and his heart beat so hard he _knew _Sebastian could hear it, could feel it. All he wanted was him to say it,..


	3. Chapter 3

"I do love you" Sebastian said softly. They stared at eachother, eyes showing their emotions for eachother, then Sebastian drew Ciel into his arms. Ciel clung to him, trying to keep his emotions in check, but after a while Sebastian pulled away. Ciel hadnt noticed they both had ended up on the floor. With a snap of his fingers, the fire came back to life and Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's chest, right where his heart was, which made it beat faster again.

With the flames behind him, the dim light, his Raven coloured hair,.. Red eyes,.. His lips,..  
>Ciel lightly grabbed Sebastian's shirt collar and pulled him closer, Sebastian's arms going around Ciel's waist, their lips locking. His heart exploded and stopped at the same time. The taste of his demonic obsession made him weak, everthing that had happened, was happening, was making him weak. Sebastian released Ciel. He tried to protest but Sebastion put a finger to his lips.<p>

"You need rest, Master" Sebastian whispered. He started to let Ciel go but he begged;  
>"Please dont,.. Dont let go of me.."<p>

Sebastion unbuttoned his coat and layed it on the floor. With his back to the fire he pulled Ciel into his arms, and Ciel burried his head in Sebastian's shoulder. After a while Ciel's breathing became regular, and Sebastian thought he was sleeping. He went to kiss the top of Ciel's head, but Ciel put his arm around Sebastians neck, pulling him closer and kissing him. This time Sebastian didnt hold back, and let their tongues dance together. Slowly he pushed Ciel down on the floor, one arm around his neck, the other hand on his outer thigh, pulling him closer.


End file.
